Candy Kisses
by blackshadow878
Summary: Marui and Kirihara go trick-or-treating and Marui gives Kirihara a candy kiss. Diabolical Pair! One-shot! Happy Halloween everyone! R&R!


**Hey everyone! This is a sweet little one-shot for Diabolical Pair! It's a Halloween fic that I came up with in the middle of biology today (: Please leave nice reviews for me! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Prince of Tennis**_**. The plot is all mine!**

* * *

><p>Halloween-a day where kids get their fill of candy and eat it all with a happy smile on their faces. It was an interesting holiday for most-kids running around in bright costumes with pillow sacks slung over their shoulders, running from house to house in search of a sweet treat. Even middle school students were running about, happily taking candy. That, including two Rikkai students, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya.<p>

The two were walking down the street, pillow bags in hand and costumes on-Marui being a pirate and Kirihara being a devil.

"Akaya! Look! Those people look like they're home!" Marui exclaimed, excited about getting free candy.

Kirihara just followed behind his excited sempai. To say Kirihara was tired would be an understatement. He was exhausted. Right after tennis practice, Marui made him change into his costume before dragging him off to tricker-treat like most kids-Niou being the odd ball that did the tricking more so than treating.

"Sempai," Kirihara whined after Marui got his candy.

"Yeah?"

"Are we done yet?"

Marui's eyes widened at that. How dare the little brat take him away from his candy! "No way Akaya! Not when there's a bunch of candy we didn't get from other houses!"

"But I'm tired sempai!" Kirihara whined more, a puppy dog face on.

Marui looked away, not caring for his kohai. "No way. I have to get the rest of the candy first. But if you want you can leave." Marui smirked, knowing just that the baby wouldn't leave. After all, Marui was his boyfriend and he wouldn't leave him out alone. Even if he probably couldn't fight off an attacker.

"Sempai!"

"No Akaya! And how many times have I told you to call me by my name! Not 'sempai'!"

"Fine. Please Bunta! I'm really tired! And you have enough candy! How much more do you need?"

"A lot more! Now come on Akaya before all the good candy is gone!" And with that, Marui was running down the street, his fake sword slapping at his leg. Kirihara groaned, giving into his boyfriend and running after him, his fake tail following his every move.

A few hours later, Kirihara was collapsed on Marui's bed, his bag of candy on the floor as Marui went through it, taking the candy he liked at giving Kirihara the candy he didn't want.

"Bunta," Kirihara stated, rolling over until he was laying on his side, looking at Marui. "I am never going trick-or-treating with you again."

Marui looked up from his sorting to look into Kirihara's green eyes. "Sure Akaya. Whatever you say." And with that he turned back to sorting the candy.

Kirihara eyed his pile with narrowed eyes before shifting his eyes to Marui's. Kirihara's eye widened. The volley genius had a huge pile! And most of it was his!

"Bunta! Don't you have enough candy already?" Kirihara whined, noticing as Marui threw about ten onto his pile and one onto Kirihara's.

Marui glanced up again. "I thought you didn't like candy Akaya."

"I don't! Well, not really. But that doesn't mean you can take most of it!"

Marui rolled his eyes. "Shut up Akaya and eat some candy." And with that Marui shoved a piece of candy into Kirihara's mouth. It tasted weird to him, almost unnatural.

Making a face, Kirihara began to bother Marui again. "Sem-" Marui gave Kirihara a dark look. "-Bunta, this candy tastes funny."

Marui looked at him as if he was odd before getting close to his face. Marui's breath fanned over Kirihara's flushed face. Kirihara didn't move as Marui placed his lips over his own, pushing his tongue in a little bit to taste the candy. The two stayed that way for a bit before Marui pulled back, smirking down to a blushing Kirihara.

"It doesn't taste bad." And he turned back to his sorting; leaving a flushed Kirihara to think over what just happened.

Kirihara looked down at Marui, seeing him add the rest of the candy to his pile.

"BUNTA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave nice reviews! (: And Happy Halloween everyone!<strong>


End file.
